Vanadis Musou
Vanadis Musou (魔弾の王と戦姫－戦姫無双- Madan no Ou to Vanadis-Senki Musou- or Lord Marksman and the Seven Vanadis '' as alternative name) is the new Koei Hack and Slash game for the PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows,PS Vita and Nintendo Switch. This game is loosely based from the light novel series Madan no Ou to Vanadis that is written by Tsukasa Kawaguchi and illustrated by Yoshi☆o (よし☆ヲ) (Volume 1-8) and Hinata Katagiri (Volume 9-18). This is Tecmo Koei's first collaboration with Media Factory. Gameplay The game format will be following the open world concept from Dynasty Warriors 9, where playable characters can discover the world of the series by visiting various towns and cities. The playable Story Mode :Vanadis Musou/Story Mode This game follows the stories from the light novel series, starting from Archer and Vanadis Arc to Lord Marksman Arc. At the same time, however, this story also includes some original characters in the game, the story will stay loyal to its original sources, similar to Hokuto Musou and Berserk Musou series. Free Mode (TO be added..) Tir Na Fal Trials A mode where players can test their survival skills by defeating waves of enemies until their character is overwhelmed and defeated. Any playable character can be selected and has at least one CPU controlled assistant. Inspired from Berserk Musou's Infinite Eclipse. Vanadis Mode Following Tigre's interactions with the Vanadis and battle alongside with them in various battles. Among of these also including where Tigre is present in battling against Torbalan and saves Sasha's life. Faction Kingdom Zhcted The proud kingdom that is renowned for its Vanadises, the Seven War Maidens that vowed to protect the kingdoms from any harm in the name of their king. Second only to their king, each seven of these beautiful female warriors are the warlords of their respective territories. The kingdom color is blue and its main insignia is the Zinitra, the kingdom's iconic Black Dragon. Brune Zhcted's rival kingdom that consist of filled with various heroes, including the likes of King Charles and even the invincible hero Roland the Black Knight. The kingdom color is red and the kingdom's insgina is a Red Horse. Asvarre (To be added...) Muozinel Southern Kingdom that is infamously known for its slavery system as well its mighty army that will annihilating anything that stand in their way. The kingdom color is purple and their insignia is their war god. Sachstein Demons Notorious mystical beings whose goal is to summoning Tir Na Fal into the human realm and generte chaos onto the world. Characters Playable Characters *Bold represents starter characters. *(*)Game exclusive characters. Game Exclusive Originals *'Adrian Thenardier''' -An exiled member of the infamous House Thenardier of Brune and Felix's biological younger brother. Unlike his siblings, he was the only survivor of the massacre and escaped from Nemetacum. Despite not participated Brune Civil War, Adrian did learn his former house's decline and the coronation of Regin as the Princess of Brune via a messenger. In order to restore and correcting House Thenardier, Adrian reluctantly rejoined Melisande-the widow of his infamous brother-in a revolt against Regin and Tigre in Nice. Weapons includes a small ax and a sword. *'Anastasia Smirnov' -Sofy's attendant who is a librarian in Polesia Royal Library as well as one of her veteran officers. Like Sofy, she too has her suspicions against Tina for her possible coup against Zhcted for the crown while worrying about the unstable status of the Zhcted nobility, specifically the case of Ruslan. Her weapon is a Golden Staff. *'Barry' -One of Valverde defenders who served under Prince Germaine's reign. In spite his position, he was belittled by the prince himself because of his background as the son of a tomato farmer of Valverde. He once volunteered to be Olga's opponent after one knights defeat, only to be beaten afterwards. He is also one of the few who survived Tallard's coup but spared under Tigre's plea to Tallard. Since then, Barry has been active in Tallard-Eliot conflict until the Battle of Salentes. His weapons are shield and sword. *'Rosa Santiago Cruz' -Legnica's female maid who appeared to be one of many descendants of the former kingdom Cadiz, which was later occupied by Queen Zephyria of Asvarre. A daughter of the former rebel against Asvarre, Rosa was sent as a slave at Muozinel after the failed coup in Valverde where she was abused by Muozinel Army. She was also one of many Muozinel former slaves who has witnessed Tigre's victory over Muozinel Army in both Agnes and Ormea Mountains. Since the civil war, Rosa was taken care by Sasha in Legnica. Under Fine's rule, Rosa is one of the few who conspired with Tina for igniting Zhcted's Civil War and even corrupting the new Vanadis for power. Much like Lim to Elen or Bertrand to Tigre, Rosa is Fine's female maid-turned-adjutant during Zhcted Civil War. Her weapons are small throwing knifes. *'Malik' -Damad's childhood friend and also one of many Kurey's enrtusted generals, as well as the commander of Muozinel War Elephant Unit. His weapon is Twin Keris Unique NPC *Titta (Shopkeeper, Brune) *Bertrand (Brune) *Mashas Rodant (Brune) *Hughes Augre (Brune) *Gerard Augre (Brune) *Urs Vorn (Brune, Flashback Character) *Princess Regin (Brune) *King Faron (Event Character, Brune) *King Viktor (Event Character, Zhcted) *Pierre Badouin (Event Character) *Matvey (Zhcted) *Kureys Shahin Balamir (Muozinel) *Kashim (Muozinel) *Naum (Zhcted) *Zion Thenardier (Brune) *Donalbein (Others) *Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon/Koschei (Unplayable Boss) *Charon Anquetil Greast (Unplayable Boss) *Prince Germaine (Asvarre) *Prince Eliot (Unplayable Boss, Asvarre) *Melisande Thenardier *Armand (Brune) *Olivier (Brune) *Valid Ludra (Asvarre) *Hans von Klugel (Sachstein) *Steid (Brune) *Drekavac (Unplayable Boss, Demon) *Vodyanoy (Demon) *Eugene Shavrin (Zhcted) *Ilda Kurtis (Zhcted) *Baba Yaga (Unplayable Boss, Demon) *Orgelt Kazakov (Zhcted) *Ruslan (Event Character, Unplayable Ally) *Lunie (Loading Mascot) *Tir Na Fal (Unplayable Ally) List of Battles Here is the complete list of battles that you can choose to partake in the story mode 'ARC ONE' 'ARC TWO' 'ARC THREE' Voice Actors Expansions/Spin-Off Vanadis Musou Mousouden (TBA) Trivia * Lim's second costume as a Vanadis will be appeared as a DLC and her moveset will be different than her base counterpart. * As the promotion for the new light novel Madan no Ou to Michelia and Madan no Ou to Madan no Ou to Seisen no Carnwenhan, some characters' (such as Mila, Tigre, Elen and Sofy) alternative costume from Michelia Timeline will be served as DLC; Lim, on the other hand, aside from her alternative costume she is also wielding her new weapon Carnwenhan and have a different move set from the Carnwenhan Timeline. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fantasy Games Category:Tecmo Koei Category:Beat 'em Up Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Games Category:Koei Tecmo Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Omega Force